DWQZ
DWQZ (97.9 FM), branded as 979 Home Radio is a commercial broadcast FM radio station broadcasting 24/7 with an Easy Listening and Adult Contemporary format. It is the flagship station of the Home Radio Network, owned and operated by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Brgy. Oranbo, Pasig City and the transmitter is located at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Brgy. Santa Cruz, Antipolo City, Rizal. Since 2015, Home Radio Manila is headed by Braggy Braganza. 979 Home Radio operates 24 hours a day, except Holy Week of each year from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday, replacing its regular format to some words from the Bible and Reflections every hour in between songs playing. 979 Home Radio considered as the #1 easy listening music FM radio station in Mega Manila which preferred by listeners, especially at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office, and in transit, and also by motorists in Metro Manila, as conducted by KBP Radio Research Council survey. The station also manages and operates a website, 979HomeRadio.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. History '2000-2014: As an easy listening station' 97dot9 Home Radio started its broadcast on September 11, 2000. It adopted a modern-leaning easy listening format, dubbed as the #1 Easy Listening Station in Metro Manila. After gaining success in half a year, it was then implemented to its provincial stations. Aside from its usual programming from Mondays to Saturdays, it aired a variety hits programming during Sundays via VHS (Variety Hits Sunday). In 2006, Home Radio introduced its first fully automated DJ, Jackie (voiced by Lannie Chan). In 2009, it recruited female (and later, male) DJs on board, following the less talk, more music style. On February 28, 2014, after 14 years, the Home Radio network bade goodbye to its easy listening format, following its transition for the next 2 weeks, leaving Easy Rock as the sole Soft AC station in the market. '2014-2015: As a Contemporary MOR station' On March 17, 2014, the Home Radio network reformatted to a Hot AC format, with a new slogan, Natural!. Managed by Bryan "Idol T-Bowne" Quitoriano, with the air team retained, they were named after fruits. Marco Avocado was the first DJ on board. After the Holy Week, the Home Radio brand was retired in favor of its Natural brand and changed its frequency nomenclature. On July 3, 2014, the station dismissed its female DJs in favor of being manned by all-male DJs. OPM singers Jimmy Bondoc and Duncan Ramos from the Sabado Boys fame, came to the station in July with their own evening radio program The R&B Show: The Ramos and Bondoc Show, but got cancelled by the end of that year. On August 2014, the station reformatted again to a full-fledged Top 40 station, with English/Taglish as its language. On November 3, 2014, management brought back the Home Radio brand. On November 3, 2014, the "Home Radio" brand was revived, but the format is still the same format. On January 2015, it changed its language back into full English, whilst launching new programs. '2015-2017: As a CHR Local station' On April 5, 2015, the station was revamped once more, with a different sound and at the same time, it adapted the new positioner Be You and The Home of the Millennials. Managed by Migz Anzuares (of RT), its format was CHR/Top 40 music with an emphasis on OPM., simply known as CHR Local. On December 2015, the Natural! slogan was dropped and replaced with The Music of Now (the two of them are the secondary slogans before December 2015). With Braggy Braganza (of LS, MMDA Traffic Radio and SR) taking over as the station manager, Home Radio shifted to a full-fledged CHR station. It slowly got the attention of the youth until it became a favorite of the millennials. The station also launched its student DJ search called Aircheck 979, where various student DJs were tapped from different schools and universities around the country. '2017-present: The return of Easy Listening format' On June 30, 2017 at 2 pm (PST) (coinciding with President Rodrigo Roa Duterte's first year in office), Home Radio (now read as "nine-seven-nine") abruptly discontinued its CHR programming due to a more serious competition from other upscale CHR stations in Mega Manila (87.5 FM1, Magic 89.9, Monster RX 93.1 and 99.5 Play FM). Public clamor for the station's return to its legendary and modern-leaning easy listening format (mostly adult contemporary hits) after 3 years of hiatus has paved the way for its eventual reinstatement with its well-crafted playlist of foreign and local songs from old and new on a regular 24-hour basis from Monday to Sunday from 6 pm to midnight, and classic hits every Sundays. New jingles and stingers contained the phrase It Feels Good to be Home. DJs 'Current' * Alex (Alex Baltazar (Sherina Alexandra Baltazar)) (2016-present) * Braggy (station manager) (Braggy Litonua Braganza, formerly Braggy Orange, Braggy of Campus Radio 97.1 WLS-FM, Barako Jones of Barangay LS 97.1 and MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) (2014-present) * Toni (Grace Purugganan, formerly Candy Grapes) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * Louie (Avegail Devierte, formerly Lucy Lemon) (2002-2014, 2017-present) * Jaime (Jamie Rubio) (July 11, 2011-2014, 2017-present) * Chad (Chad Arrieta) (2016-present) * Jackie (Lannie Chan) (October 16, 2006-2014, 2017-present) - the homegrown of Home Radio listeners. * Migz with a Z (Miguel Anzures, formerly of 99.5 RT / 99.5 Hit FM) (2015-present) * Mike on the Mic (2015-presenbt) 'Previous' * Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex) (2009-2014) * Anne (Anne Asis-Carilo, formerly of Wave 89.1) * Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) * Adam (formerly Adam Apple and Bobcat) * Andy * Captain Jai (5AZ1) * B. Taylor Cuick * Aliya Parcs * Maya Papaya (Erica Honrado, formerly DJ Maja Rotcha of 91.5 Big Radio and DJ Eric of 102.7 Star FM, now with UNTV 37) * Pineapple Joe (formerly Papa Tolits of Barangay LS 97.1) * Duncan Ramos * Jimmy Bondoc * Rick Spade (Frederick Billano, formerly Rico Mango) * Johnny (Mario Ubaldo, formerly Juan Banana, Jack, Tommy Tambay/Matthew Dancer of Love Radio Legaspi, Mister Love of Love Radio Naga, Super Mario of MOR Naga, Mighty Mario of Star FM Legaspi, Jimbo Rock of Star FM Naga and Jimmy Nerd of 90.7 DWDA) * Jake (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Jake Fruit and Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) * Josh / BJ the DJ (formerly Buko Josh) * Marco (Andru Maranan, formerly Marco Avocado and Kristoff) * Rex * Doggy * Castri Cabatay (Pilipinas Aguilas) * Kevyn * Daryl (2016-2017) Programs *''Morning Madness & Alex'' - Hosted by Alex; Monday to Saturday, 6am-9am. *''The Braggy Brunch Show'' - Hosted by Braggy, Monday to Friday, 9am-12nn; Saturdays, 9am-1pm. *''Emotions in Motion'' - Launched in July 21, 2017, the best of the 80s and 90s love songs. Hosted by Toni; Monday to Friday, 12nn-3pm. *''Home Run with Louie'' - Monday to Friday, 3pm-6pm; Saturdays, 1pm-4pm. *''The Couch with Migz with a Z'' - Monday to Friday, 6pm-9pm. *''Dear Jamie'' - Launched in October 10, 2011 and returned on July 3, 2017, a love advice program hosted by Jaime; Monday to Friday and Sunday, 9pm-12mn. Featuring letters of love, friendship, dreams or anything about life that will bring lessons to the listeners. Share your inspiring stories, through e-mail at dearjamie@979homeradio.com. *''Overnite @ Home with Chad'' - Hosted by Chad; Monday to Friday and Sundays, 12mn-3am. *''H20: Home Radio Easy 20'' - Top 20 easy listening hits with Louie; Saturdays, 4pm - 6pm. Wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. *''An Evening @ Home with Mike on the Mic'' - Hosted by MigZ with a Z; Saturday and Sunday, 6pm - 9pm. *''Sunday All-Day Classics'' (formerly Solid Gold Sunday) - A perfect mix of easy listening and variety hits (pop, disco, new wave, R&B, dance, rock and alternative), playing the music of the 70s, 80s and early 90s; Saturdays, 12mn - Sundays, 9pm. 'Segments' * Home Radio News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-8pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates via trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-6:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Jackiepedia Home Radio stations See also * Brian Mcknight - Home Free Online Music * If I Could Hold Onto Love Kenny Rogers 320 kbps Mp3 Download * Download David Benoit ft David Pack -Any Other Time free mp3 song * In 100 Words: Home Radio is Back, Sort Of * 97.9 Home Radio Natural! now on its 15th birthday * Home Radio is Back Home * 97dot9 Home Radio Schedule * Retro 105.9 DCG FM sked * DWIZ 882 - An AM radio station also owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. External links * 97.9 Home Radio on Facebook (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Twitter (Verified) * 97.9 Home Radio on Instagram (Verified) Category:HD Radio stations Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Aliw Broadcasting Corporation Category:Home Radio Network Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1994